


Between you and I - Smut

by Luciferstempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: There's not much plot here, just some michifer smut





	Between you and I - Smut

"Lucifer." Michael murmured softly, his voice almost a whisper that he knew he couldn't trust at this moment. With him so close, Lucifer's fingers delicately combing through his feathers, dangerously close to the base of his first set of wings. An array of sensation surging through him.

His voice hadn't come out as commanding as he wanted, but rather a plea than giving Lucifer all the evidence he needed to know exactly what effect he was having on his brother, not that he didn't know. By this time, they knew each other in and out but still, the game was underway and neither would relent until one or both gave in, depending on what came first. 

"Yes, Mikey?" Lucifer responded, his voice coming out innocent and sweet though the victorious grin grew on his lips, noticing how Michael was biting down on his lower lip and how his muscles tensed under his touch. He craved it, to have Michael like this but he would never voice it. 

"We don't have a lot of time, Luce." Michael protested softly, though he stayed in his position, his back leaning against Lucifer's chest contently, his wings spread out and laying almost carelessly on the ground, it wasn't an position anyone else had seen him in, he only allowed this to Lucifer. 

"Haven't I proved I don't need much time." Michael could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke, his breath on Michael's neck, so close he could practically already feel it and he knew at that moment he would give into him, he would give in every time. 

Lucifer tugged lightly on the feathers, making the elder angel shiver and lean his head against Lucifer's shoulder. "We.. I.." Honestly, Michael didn't know where was going with that.. Why was he protesting anyway, he wanted this just as much as Lucifer, perhaps more. Perhaps it was that ever itching thought that father would not approve, that all of heaven was distancing from Lucifer. He's heard the whispers, he's seen how they looked at him.. He tried to keep Lucifer away from it. 

Here they were in a secluded spot in heaven, a garden of sorts, where it was only them. No one could make them feel less for they way they loved each other, how they felt around each other. They shared the same grace and they would be forever bonded, Michael would feel lost without Lucifer, not that he knew that little fact. 

Lucifer peppered a few kisses on Michael's shoulder as his fingers delved between the feathers, smiling against Michael's skin when he let out a soft moan before Michael bit into his lower lip, a soft hue coloring his cheeks. 

"You know I don't like that, Mikey." Lucifer purred against his skin, not even needing to lifts his eyes to know what Michael was doing. "I want to hear you." Lucifer kissed up his neck softly, tugging on his earlobe softly. 

Michael let out a shaky breath, pulling himself away from Lucifer with some difficulty, non of it to do with Lucifer's hold on him. He pulled his wings closer to his body, clenching his eyes shut for a moment as Lucifer's fingers glided through the feathers as it left them before he turned around to face the other. 

Lucifer watched Michael with curiosity to see what he would do next, a small smirk playing on his lips as his eyes travelled over Michael. 

"You're going to get me in trouble." Michael muttered, straddling Lucifer's thighs. 

"Wouldn't that be something." Lucifer murmured, his hands coming to rest on Michael's hips as Michael's lips laid claim on Lucifer's. 

The kiss started soft, slow as Michael's fingers travelled over Lucifer's chest, a content sigh leaving his lips when his hands weaved into Lucifer's hair. Lucifer snaked his arms around Michael's middle and held him closer to himself, smiling into the kiss before breaking it. 

Lucifer looked up at Michael, a soft smile playing on his lips as he moved a stray lock of raven hair from in front of his face. 

"Luce." Michael voiced, his hand hooking at the back of Lucifer's neck. 

"Hmm." Lucifer responded, for a moment just staring at the river of blue that swam in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He questioned, a slight frown starting to form as he stared down at his brother. 

"Nothing." Lucifer responded. "I just.. I never want to lose you... This." His eyes darted sideways for a split second before looking back at his brother, a sadness covering his eyes. 

"You'll never be rid of me, Lucifer." Michael stated surely, pushing on Lucifer's chest until he was laying flat on the ground. "But Luce.." Michael pouted slightly. "I know you said you didn't need much time but it seems like you're wasting a lot.. So either we should go back or.." He let the words hang in the air as he stared down at Lucifer. 

Lucifer didn't like the sound of that, flipping them both over in a swift movement. "Oh Michael." He purred, tracing his finger along the base of Michael's wings and watching how he reacted to his touch. "You don't have to worry.. I'll take care of you." 

Lucifer's wings fell around them like a blanket as he leaned down, connecting their lips once again. This time Lucifer was not as gentle, immediately nipping at Michael's lower lip and slipping his tongue beyond Michael's lips. 

Michael slipped his hands into Lucifer's hair, barely registering anything else except Lucifer's lips on his own and his grace desperate to mingle with the other. Lucifer dug his fingers into Michael's wings, tugging slightly. Michael responded promptly with the thrust of his hips, earning a chuckle that reverberated from deep within Lucifer. 

Lucifer ground their hips together, earning a low moan from Michael while Lucifer grunted at the sensation. 

Michael wrapped his legs around the other angel. "Lucifer please.." A whispered moan fell from his lips, uncaring to how he pleaded, he'd always give Lucifer what he needed and he knew he'd be rewarded for that one simple word. 

"What is it Michael." Lucifer asked innocently, though his breath was slightly labored. He stopped his motions, looking down at Michael with a smirk splayed on his lips. 

"You're such an asshole." He stated simply. "Why are you always like this." He breathed out, pulling Lucifer's face close to his own. "Lucifer I swear.. If you do not fuck me right now-" 

Michael was cute of with a quick but passionate kiss. "As you wish Michael." He grinned, pumping himself a few times before lining up to Michael, pushing into him slowly. Michael's head lulled back at the sensation, giving Lucifer access to his neck where he peppered the angel with sloppy kisses, his hand softly ran through Michael's feathers to help him relax. 

When Lucifer was fully sheathed inside Michael, he stayed still for a few moments, waiting for him to fully adjust. 

Michael, growing impatient, began the move his hips in a hope that Lucifer would relent, it wouldn't be the first time  Lucifer had tortured him in this way and he sure as hell hoped he wouldn't do it today. 

Lucifer grunted at the movement, grabbing hold of Michael's hips and keeping them grounded as he pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips back to Michael, a soft cry erupting from both beings. 

Michael grabbed hold of Lucifer's face and pulled it down towards him, crashing his lips on his, sharing a feverish kiss as Lucifer set a pace. Their moans, swallowed by the other as they moved. Michael tangled his fingers into one of Lucifer's wings, tugging at the feathers, resulting in a powerful thrust and Lucifer's wings fluttering for a moment. Lucifer in turn grabbed hold of Michael's wings that laid flat on the ground, grazing his fingernails on the base, Michael's hips thrusting erratically at the contact. 

Lucifer could feel the familiar feeling growing at the pit of his stomach, their grace mixing into what felt like an eternal bliss but logically they knew it would end and they had to separate again but in this moment they feel vulnerable and strong but most importantly, for a moment they felt whole as their grace mended into one like the day  they were born, before it got tore into two distinct, equal pieces. 

Lucifer rested his forehead on Michael's. Their hips still snapping into each other, Lucifer stared into his azure eyes, finding so much love in it and he couldn't believe he would be the one to hurt him most, Michael didn't know it yet, but that's what their father said. He gave him a chance to run but when he saw Michael today, he couldn't. He could never leave Michael, Michael couldn't be the one to hurt him, he had to be mistaken. 

Michael felt his impending release looming overhead, waiting to explode. "Luce.. I'm close." Michael breathed out, snapping Lucifer from his reverie. 

Lucifer smiled down at Michael, placing. Quick kiss on his lips. "I know Mikey.. Just let go." 

Michael came with a cry of Lucifer's name, which was quickly silenced by Lucifer's lips crashing on his own. 

"You're loud." Lucifer grunted once he broke the kiss, grabbing hold of Michael's and snapping his hips into him with reckless abandon. Michael ignored the comment and just took what Lucifer would give him. After a few hard thrusts, Lucifer stilled inside Michael, giving way to his release. 

Lucifer stayed like that for a few moments, breathing ragged as their grace returned to their respected owners before he gently pulled himself from Michael, flopping down beside his brother. 

"We should-" 

"We don't have to go yet." Lucifer cut him off, knowing what Michael would say and just wanting the moment to last as long as it could. 

Lucifer smiled softly at Michael and pulled him closer. "Just a few minutes that's all." Lucifer said, kissing his forehead. 

"Ok Luce.. A few minutes." He agreed, snuggling closer to Lucifer chest and wrapping his wings around them both like a blanket.


End file.
